Generally, edge protectors are used to package articles that have vulnerable corners or edges that may be subjected to damage. For example, objects as wide ranging as glass panels to appliances have edges or corners that can be easily damaged or broken and, if damaged or broken, the value of such objects will likely be decreased or may even be completely lost.
Edge protectors are known that are formed from a material with an angled or generally L-shaped cross-section. In one example, the edge protector is manufactured from multiple layers or plies of paperboard, laminated with glue, and formed into a rigid approximately 90 degree angle. Such an edge protector, which provides exceptional strength for load stability and packaging protection, is commercially available from ITW ANGLEBOARD of Lake Zurich, Ill. Typical edge protectors are relatively rigid longitudinally along a length of the edge protector and across a cross-section of the edge protector such that walls of the angled edge protector do not generally fold toward or away from each other.
One such edge protector is disclosed in Markert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,119 (“Markert”), which discloses an angled edge protector formed from a laminate material including a plurality of paper plies. In Markert, a width of the plies differs to increase the thickness of the edge protector at an apex thereof, as compared to distal portions of legs that form the angled edge protector. Another angled edge protector is disclosed in DeReu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,537 (“DeReu”), which discloses an angled edge protector with a relieved area at an apex thereof to relieve forces at the apex or corner. Both Markert and DeReu are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference.
While such prior known edge protectors function well, there is a need for a low-profile, cost effective corner edge protector. Desirably, such an edge protector can provide corner relief, as well as, the necessary structural integrity and strength for objects that have vulnerable corners and edges.